


On how Mycroft became an older brother

by angelfiregirl80



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how Mycroft felt before Sherlock was born?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On how Mycroft became an older brother

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little brotherly love

It was hard enough to Mycroft Holmes being who he was to also have to deal with a newborn baby.  His parents, Siger and Violet Holmes had him when they were very young, and he had grown accustomed to be an only child.

The news were devastating, to say the least, he even thought about running from home, but he figured that he’ll just have to endure being an older brother for a few months every year; for once, he was truly happy that he was attending a boarding school. Just a few months every year, and an occasional Christmas, some unpleasant smiles, God!

Oh well, just a few months, two tops, and even then, the product, he didn´t even wanted to acknowledge that “it” as he referred to the baby, was actually a baby, would be cared for by his parents, and he would be free and happy, performing brotherly duties just as needed, maybe only if requested. 

Why did his parents have to wait almost 7 years to have another baby? Was “it” an accident? “It” had to be. Sure his parents weren’t that old, his mother was 30 and his father was 35, so “it” had to be a midlife crisis, a very early one, but a crisis indeed. They gave him the news as a birthday gift. Ha! A gift! How could such news become a gift? More a nuisance than anything, and they had waited more than two months to tell him! What were they thinking? Parents are not supposed to even have sex! His vacations got spoiled!

That night he went to bed feeling as if the world had crumbled around him, the excitement in his parents’ faces was unbearable, how could they be happy about “it”? Sentiment; what a waste of energy and good brain cells. If they were hoping for him to be happy and pleasant they had another thing coming.

One day, just before Christmas, as another stupid attempt from his parents to “gift” him with idiotic news, he was asked by his parents to help paint the baby’s room. It was next to his, and across to his parents, he felt as if they were invading his space, but nevertheless he had to help a very pregnant Violet, he, after all, loved his parents, and was willing to see them happy, though, sentiments for his parents didn’t mean he had to feel anything for “it”.  When he opened the paint canister he was annoyed, and even felt angry. “It” was a boy.

His parents had picked a silly shade of baby blue that looked more like a failed experiment; he could produce that same shade by blowing some fungi with his chemistry set. His mother had decided to paint some clouds in the ceiling, a couple of sheep on one wall, and the rest of the furniture was white, and had bought a little baby blue comforter with a freaking white sheep on it!. He couldn´t believe they were so cheeky! His parents, the math genius and the prominent business man buying blue comforters whit sheep on it; to expect “it”! He was flabbergasted!

What had he done to deserve it! He was so willing to go back to school, not even getting to know “it”, but his wishes could never become true, could they? Just the night before he had to go back, “it” had to make its appearance. From now on, January 6Th was a day he will always want to forget.

He went to the hospital with his parents, dreading the fact that “it” had arrived. When he entered the hospital room, his mother was holding a little bundle wrapped in a blue and white blanket. What a silly statement, defining sex by a color, they could have used a white blanket, but they were stupid people, so they had to difference babies by color, not names, not features, colors, he wondered what yellow and green would meant, that the baby was a green Martian? Maybe even a yellow ducking?

He looked from a distance, not approaching his tired yet utterly happy mother, and his ecstatic father, both smiling like idiots. Oh how he wanted to wipe those smiles out of their faces! The bundle moved slightly, a little hand appeared from beneath the blanket, and a head full of black curls could be seen from that distance,

His mother called him, and he dragged his feet to approach the bed, she had every intention to show “it” to him, he felt disgusted, but his parents didn’t seem to notice, they were too excited to notice anything but “it” moving, and producing bubbles and other stupid stuff that human babies were supposed to do.

“Come Myc” his mother said with her characteristic soft voice “Come meet your baby brother, his name is Sherlock”

He looked at the baby, and forced a smile. Oh the little nuisance! And he couldn’t get rid of it! But for sure, he was going to make its life impossible, of course whenever he had to be near “it”. His father took “it” from his mother and made an attempt to approach “it” to him. That toothless bundle was sort of giggling and smelled weird, his father beamed. God, it was excruciating! He took a few steps back and tried to run to the door but his father held him by the shoulder and turned him.

His father kneeled in front of him and pushed “it” closer, his curly head, and tiny hands were showing and all Mycroft could think about was how much “It” looked like a sheep. He chuckled at the thought, and it was clearly mistaken with happiness and acceptance; so his father held him close, giving “it” a chance to grab his sweater. Mycroft moved uncomfortably and grabbed the tiny hand with his to remove it, when suddenly it happened…

“It” grabbed his finger, and it felt really weird, the tiny hand was holding his finger tightly, grey eyes looked up to him, and a toothless smile was widely spread over his face, It was the first time he had acknowledged “it” as a him! At that very moment, Mycroft Holmes became and older brother!   


End file.
